


It Isn't a Bad Thing

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, General, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buri wondered what on earth Imrah of Legann had to be smiling about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't a Bad Thing

Lord Imrah turned his pockmarked face into the sun, shielded his eyes with his hand, and smiled. Buri wondered what on earth the man had to be smiling about. His lands had taken the brunt of the fighting, his defenses were in pieces, and dozens of men were dead.

“Two of a kind,” said the lord of Legann, still smiling, “those two.” He pointed, and shielding her own eyes from the setting sun, Buri looked.

Down the wall, looking directly out at the port where the Yamani fleet was docked, stood Daine and Numair. He had his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Of course, they didn’t seem to be paying any mind to the fleet below, only paying attention to each other as lovers were prone to do.

Buri rolled her eyes. “People in love are boring,” she said, recalling Thayet and Jonathan’s early courtship. “They’ll never see anything else _but_ each other.”

Imrah shook his head, stifling a chuckle. “You act like that’s a bad thing, Commander. After this mess, it isn‘t if you ask me.”

“Buri. At least they finally decided to stop dancing around it. Mages,” she grumbled, leaving Imrah to his spyglass and heading down the wall to find Thayet in this mess. The queen had to see this - two of a kind indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Buri's "people in love are boring" line is shamelessly lifted from _Lioness Rampant_. She's said it once before.


End file.
